Bounty
by NightWyng17
Summary: After CoR: Riddick is back on the run, But a new Mercenary has Riddick in his sights. Could this new threat prove to be more then a match for Riddick? Chapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or anything associated with him. This is my first post and constructive criticism will be appreciated.

Chapter 1: Thoughts

Riddick's POV:

I'm running down a canyon path, alone, just the way it should be. After defeating the Grand Marshall of the Necromungers, I had them disband, to go back to their original worlds. For those whose worlds had been destroyed, they stayed on Helion Prime. I don't really care where they go or what they do. During the past couple of months, I've gone into solitude. To think, and to escape the mercs that will constantly be after me, but mostly to think. Imam's death, Toombs, Crematoria, it all is like a blur, leading to the point of Jack's… of Kyra's death. She was the only one who cared for me, even more then Fry.

I pause and laugh, though there is no mirth in it. I just realized that out of all the people to go on that freighter all those years ago, the only person to survive was the most dangerous.

I walk into the cave I've been using as a home for the past weeks. My thoughts go back to the last time I saw Kyra before she was converted. Something in my Furion body blew away the Necros that had dog-piled me, I was knocked out and if not for The Purifier, I would have died. "The necromunger in me warns you not to Helion Prime. But the Furion in me hopes you won't listen." From what he said, I believe that other Furions may be out there, and that alone brings me a small piece of comfort.

Short but Sweet! Don't worry next chap. Is waaay more exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or anything associated with him. This is my first post and constructive criticism will be appreciated.

Chapter 2: Price on his head

Crenisha, A Planet in the Alpha-Centauri system.

Jon Crakk sat around a large table, nervously taking gulps from a beer can and looking around at the others in the room. All around him were Mercs, just like Crakk. It wasn't legal for different teams of mercenaries to meet but, it wasn't illegal either.

Crakk felt like he was back in the mob, talking about who would take out who, instead of the mindless, take out anyone who gets in your way style that he preferred. Crakk was brought back to reality when a man, clad in black leather walked in with an armload of pictures. Headshots of the many targets they had. The man set the pictures down and slid them to the center of the table.

"Alright boys," Locus asked "who's gonna take who?" A blonde-haired women sitting next to Crakk asked "Orsen on that list?"

"Indeed he is, Torsa," Locus replied "Alexander L. Orsen, blew up that fuel depot on Helion 4 6 weeks ago. 6k dead, 10k alive."

Torsa stood up and headed for the door. "He's mine then. Me and that bastard got history."

With eleven targets remaining, the meeting went like that for most of the night. Finally, at 2 in the morning, their were three pictures left, one for Crakk, Locus and a man who had remained quite since the start of the meeting. "Ok, boys" Locus said "Here's the top hit, Richard B. Riddick, his list woul-" The quite man stood up "He's mine." The man said in a calm voice that sent a chill up both Crakk and Locus's spines. "Don't you want to know how much-"

"He's mine." The man said again, slight annoance in his voice. He walked out the door, leaving the other men staring at him in shock.

Outside, the mysterious man opened the door to his small, fighter-sized shuttle. "Yo, wait up man!" Turning around, the man saw Locus running after him. "Do you even know who Riddick is?"

"He's Furion. That's all I need to know."

"He's a what? Listen, Riddick has been the baddest of the bad since before anyone can remember! Legions of Mercs have gone after him and never returned! Its said he even beat those Necro-thingies last year!" Locus put his hand on the man's shoulder to turn him around. The man spun around and punched Locus in the gut, stabbing him with a punching dagger in the process. Locus drew a mean-looking pistol from its holster and aimed at the man's head, shooting one, two, three times. His shots went nowhere, because the man served and drew a curved dagger from his belt. In one fell swoop, he severed Locus's gun hand from his body and stabbed the man yet again.

Locus fell to his knees, blood pouring from his wounds and pooling onto the floor. "W-who the h-hell are y-you?" The mysterious man bent down to look Locus straight in the eye.

"I am Serrick, I am Furion, and I am going to kill Riddick.


	3. Chapter 3: Business as usual

I don't own Riddick. I just think he's the biggest bad-ass ever and wish to continue his epic tale.

Chapter 3: Business as Usual

Riddick's POV: Feralium 2: a small back-water planet in the Vega System.

This place has great cliffs, gigantic cliffs, and full of hidden perches, places to see and not be seen. But, cliffs are about the only thing it has. When I first got here, I wondered what I would find. The last place that looked like this was the planet of the monsters, the Planet of Eclipse. I remember most of the things that went on there, but lately, I'm remembered my first conversation with Imam. He assumed that I didn't believe in God. I corrected him, I absolutely believe in God. And I absolutely hate the fucker. That was the truth then and it still is now. Only difference is, now I have to ask, all this shit that's happened, Kyra's death, all that Necromunger bullshit, was it God fucking with me? Don't know. Don't really care either. I'm pretty sure that since before I was born, I had a spot in Hell, and it's only and matter of time before I end up sitting in it. Maybe Johns and Toombs'll be there, that way I can fuck with them for all eternity.

Right now there are people in this gorge, looking for me no doubt. Good for them, it's been a while since I've carved a merc up. Two parties, one's a five-man crew, all male, all armed to the teeth. They'll go first. The other's got only two people. Man and a woman, barley armed at all. Probably a decoy team. I've learned all the terrain here, every single stone. Jumping from cliff to cliff is as simple as ever. And now it gets interesting. When I broke up the Necros, Vaaco and his wife Siritia stayed on Helion Prime. Vaaco was pissed, guess he didn't have anything else to do but be a Necro. So the dumb-ass became a merc. Beautiful, this is gonna be fun.

Vaaco's POV: Vaaco Desary had been a Necromunger commander, the first among generals. He and his wife had conspired to kill the Lord Marshall. For he to kill the Lord Marshall and her egging him on, filling his head with lies that the plan was flawless. It was ironic; Vaaco was by birth, an earthling and had moved to Deneb 5 just before it was taken over. He had loved Shakespeare, and Macbeth had been his favorite piece. And now he was a mercenary, a bounty hunter with only one thing in mind; revenge on Riddick. That Furion bastard had stolen the kill from Vaaco, and then destroyed the only thing he cared about. Less then an hour after the Necromunger's 'freedom', Vaaco left his Harpy of a wife and joined a merc squad, growing in the ranks faster then could ever be expected, mostly due to killing his first boss. Vaaco looked to his left and saw two of his five man squad, looking in different directions trying to spot Riddick, they were in it for the 1.7 million credits on his head. Vaaco had a much more personal reason, he didn't care at all for the money, and Riddick's head mounted on a wall would be worth more than all the credits in the world. He looked to his right and saw another member of the squad. Vaaco did a full 180 and saw Riddick jump down from the cliff-face and plunge a vicious dagger into the back of the merc behind him. The man was stabbed right in the neck, through the spinal cortex and had its point sticking out of his neck. The poor man never saw it coming. Vaaco wasn't surprised in the least.

Riddick removed the knife and lifted up his trade-mark goggles, showing his Silvery, eye-shined orbs. On the trip, a superstitious merc had told the crew "Anyone, man, woman or child, that sees those eyes, gets a one way ticket straight to hell." The man was probably right. Riddick smiled and in his deep, calm voice said "When are you retards going to learn?"

Naturally, the other mercs freaked. "Oh Holy Shit!" One yelled, and all three started to fire at Riddick, who was prepared as always and used the dead man as a human shield. He drew a pistol from its holster on the dead merc's leg, and fired two headshots on the man next to Vaaco, leaving only the two to his right. "Man, I never wanted any of this shit!" the suspiscious one yelled and ran off, his arm against his eyes. "There ain't no way in hell you can make me look into that demons eyes!" 'Fool' Vaaco thought. 'Even if Riddick doesn't hunt him down, he'll get lost in these winding paths.' The final merc, caught up in his panic, kept firing at the body, despite the fact Riddick had already moved on. His gun clicked, as if out of ammo, and the man looked down to see Riddick, who had just sliced the lower half of the ammo clip off. Riddick finished the flawless maneuver by quickly stabbing the poor merc 3 times, then an upward stab through the jaw for good measure.

Riddick's P.O.V: So, with the amateurs out of the way, it's just me and Vaaco. "So then, are we gonna do this or is this a social call?" He draws a long, slender sword, looks like it's the same style as every other Necro weapon I've ever seen. "You destroyed everything I ever gave a damn about." He says. "Welcome to the fuckin' club. Now you know how I felt after your Precious Marshall killed Kyra. Wait, scratch that, you were going to kill him yourself so I guess he wasn't that precious to you after all."

He scowls, opens his mouth to say something and then comes straight at me, the dumb fuck screaming "Obedience without question, loyalty 'til Underverse come!" I dodge the downward chop and punch him in the head with my free hand. "Hey Nut-job, that doesn't mean shit anymore!" He rips his sword out of the rock with incredible ease. Now I remember, Vaaco was a Necromunger commander, even if he is a traitorous dumb-ass, he does have some skills. For all the good that'll do him.

"You couldn't just stay away could you?" he roars, "You went into isolation anyway! Why the hell couldn't you have stayed away!" The sword, despite its slender form, is big and bulky. Vaaco has to swing it with both hands and in long swings, leaving himself vulnerable. He should know that, but he's to blinded by rage to do anything but take a chop at me anyway.

"Bad Move."

I move under his arm, it's too far out in his giant swing, and move to gut him; he takes the bait, moving the hidden blade in his other arm to deflect the move. I drop down to his legs, and stab my blade around his shin, and into the soft calf, just below the Achilles tendon. Not a full hamstring, but he won't be prancing around anywhere. He screams, baby. The downward stab might have nicked me if he had stayed quite. As I get out of his range, I give him a punch to his left kidney and he keels over, into a kneeling position. "Tell you what; I'll let you have a nice Necro death, painful." I draw my largest dagger, flip it over to reverse the blade, and plunge it into his skull. "I've just stabbed you just behind the right cerebral cortex. The only place you could be stabbed in the head and still live. If I break the blade, like with the Marshall, you die fairly quick. But I'm going to take it out, and you'll be able to sit here in constant pain, for the next two hours." He can't talk, but he looks right at me. "You don't deserve this, but you really pissed me off, see you in hell."

So, one down, one less merc on my hide and one less pain in my ass. I wonder what Siritia will do. I don't have to go far; her party is just behind the wall to my left. A quick throw takes out the single guard, and she looks at me, completely unsurprised, like Vaaco. "What would you say, if I told you I just killed your husband?" She smiles, not missing a beat. "I'd say, he's not my husband anymore. And I never did like him much." I move next to her. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" I take a deep whiff of her scent. She's a conniving snake, but she, unlike many women in the galaxy, smells beautiful. She smiles, "Been a long time since you smelled beautiful, Riddick?" Its almost ironic, Vaaco and other mercs, they barge in; try to kill me on the move. Yet, for the second time this woman has gotten me into a dangerous position, at least it would have been, if I didn't know I'd killed her only back-up. I look right at her, "What am I going to do with you?"

She gets up; we both know the time for false friendship is over. "I suspect you'll kill me like you did my husband." "We'll, if I recall correctly, you were masterminding the whole plot. It only seems fair." I shoot back, drawing a knife.

She turns a resigned smile on her face. "Yes, I suppose it does, but I did not come here for your head, Riddick. I came to warn you. While you sit here, on this barren rock, the outside world bustles, you have grown more popular then ever, and with more then one side. This time Riddick, it is your fight, and the only way you'll win it is by charging into the belly of the beast."

I killed her, it only seemed reasonable. Warning true or not, there was no point in leaving a loose end, especially one as dangerous as an unpredictable Necromunger. I took Vaaco's ship, it was larger. So, Mercs. Not like that's anything new, but the way Siritia said it, sounds like this will actually be a challenge. Makes me wonder, besides, the usual suspects, who would be stupid enough to come after me?

Elsewhere: The crew got ready to head out, 6 man crew; you can't be too prepared when it's Riddick. It was a challenge getting a crew brave (or stupid) to sign up for a Riddick hunt, a suicide mission. The captain stood in the cock-pit, mentally preparing. Vengeance, would finally be achieved


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion is a bitch

I don't own Riddick. I just think he's the biggest bad-ass ever and wish to continue his epic tale.

Chapter 4: Reunion is a bitch

Feralium 2

Serrick surveyed to carnage around him, six bodies- four around him and two more in a canyon across the way. "The wounds and method of attack suggest Riddick's hunting method, boss." Said a small, scruffy-looking man who stood next to him "There are tracks leading in both directions, Riddick went one way to kill the other two and a lucky survivor ran off the other way. It's got to be our man."

Serrick looked around, seeing his group of mercenaries looting the dead bodies for weapons and anything else of worth. "Don't be to sure Odysseus; I want to be sure that we don't end up wasting time chasing after someone other then Riddick. Nothing else matters, only Riddick." Odysseus looked up at his taller compatriot, a sad look on his bearded face. "Of course Serrick, nothing should get in the way of your bloody vengeance." The look that Serrick gave him was more then enough to send the small man cowering back. "You more then anyone know my motives. This is to gain our vengeance, to reclaim what we were robbed of. Undermine that again and I'll kill you my friend." Before the timid Furion could utter a response, one of the mercs came running down the right path, half-dragging another man with him. "Sir, I found this guy about 25 kilometers away, he was screaming his ass off about Demons and eyes!" Serrick looked down at the pathetic figure in front of him. "Y-yo-y-you c-c-can't make m-m-me look in-t-to that monsters eyes." The man mumbled, he looked like he had been to hell and back, and defiantly had been running around for most of the night. Odysseus bent down and held the man's head in front of his own. "Can you tell me who did this to you? Was it a man called Riddick?" The poor man's eyes avoided Odysseus's, and instead locked into those of Serrick. After a moment of silence, he totally lost it. "NOOOO! YOU'RE ANOTHER ONE! ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE SILVER-EYED DEMONS! YOU CAN'T GET ME TO LOOK INTO YOUR EYES!" The insane man stumbled off from the group and stood up. Still screaming, he lifted his hands up towards his face and ripped his eyes out of there sockets. Blood poured from his face, the unearthly howls drawing the attention of the rest of the squad. Serrick pulled his laspistol (1) out of its holster and shot the fool without so much as a blink. "Stupid. Fucking. Idiot." Serrick turned to Odysseus "Get the men ready, he admitted it was Riddick let's find him before the ion trail from his ship gets washed away."

Odysseus looked at the dead man "Yeah, sure thing boss."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan 'the Monster' Hart sat down the plush cushions that served as his 'throne'. A pureblood earthling, Ivan was king of the black market, and the king of treachery. "Mmmm Illyana my dear, you must let me take you from the black rock you call a planet, I know you'd be so much happier with me!" He said to member of his harem. Ivan's foreplay was interrupted when the doors to his base/palace were pushed upon by tall, bald man, a man with black goggles. "Riddick! Richard B. Riddick! What a joy it is to see your cold face again!" yelled Ivan with a laugh. The fat man leaped off of his chair and walked towards Riddick, arms outstretched "Last time I saw you, you had Diridium manacle around your neck." He said with a smirk. "Only because you ditched me at the drop zone, and gave me a faulty rifle, and sold me out to Johns." said Riddick, his voice betraying no anger. "Err, yes well. That is why that call me the king of treachery, besides we both see that mercenary prick couldn't keep you for long!" he bear-hugged Riddick, who remained limp. He had forgotten just how remarkable Ivan was, Riddick could have gutted the huge Russian, but both he and Ivan knew that wouldn't happen. "I would like you to meet my nephew, Sparda Toyovonivich; he has the wits of his uncle, and the strength of one who hasn't allowed his waist to grow." Riddick's eyes followed Ivan's finger to the young man leaning against the side of a window. "So you're the famous Riddick my uncle prattles on about. Heh, you're smaller then I thought you'd be." Riddick looked back to Ivan; the older Russian had a scowl on his face, as if Riddick was some fancy guest for dinner. Riddick had also forgotten just how much Ivan considered him to be a friend, the two had held dealings numerous times, each with Riddick left stranded, betrayed or left for dead. Yet, he harbored no feelings of rage towards Ivan, in a way he was Riddick's best friend, certainly his only living one. "Please, excuse my nephew. He has the absurd notion that the tales of our exploits are exaggerations!" When Ivan thought Riddick was looking the other way, he gave Sparda a very rude gesture with his fist. "Now then my friend, to what do I owe this visit? You haven't come to finally stick a shiv in my belly have you? Hehehee… That's not why you're here is it?" Riddick couldn't help crack a smile. "I've been gone for a while Ivan." Riddick said as he moved over to the plush cushions and sat down. "What have I missed?"

Sparda walked up the flight of stairs that led to his plush bedroom, his head filled with thoughts of his uncle's infamous guest. Why did the name Riddick sound so familiar? He had heard his uncles stories over dinner, by the older mans account, Riddick was the strongest, most powerful man this side of the Horsehead Nebula, in both spirit and in body. Sparda sat down onto his bed, contemplating who he had heard the name from. He was so lost in thought the he almost didn't notice when a man garbed in black burst from under the mattress. "What the Hell?" The man was thin and spider-like, cloaked head to toe in a black cape. On both of his hands were bladed gloves, a deadly, curved knife extending from each finger. His face was half covered by the cloak. "Revenge!" The man croaked his voice raspy, as if something had burned it. With one of his hands, he cut the shroud that was covering his face, revealing the hidden half to have burned nearly burned off. Only a thin layer of charred skin covered his skull, and his eye was missing. "Oh crap, its you." Muttered Sparda "Look Etoh, The Celopian Guard was quicker then we thought, I had to leave you behind, nothing personal." Etoh's eye widened. "You took off on the ship laughing at me you miserable bastard! The thugs were 3 miles away! It's your fault that my face was burned and your fault I lost my hands!" He shook his sleeves back to reveal metal bolts connecting his gloved hands to his arms. "Don't worry Sparda, I'm gonna repay you tenfold!" He rushed towards Sparda "I'm gonna carve my name into your face you dirty fuck!"

Sparda didn't move, he simply stood there staring at his former partner. Then at the last second, he ducked with a speed that rivaled Riddick's and planted his fist into the stomach of Etoh. There was a clang and Sparda retracted his fist, it hurt like hell. Etoh half-ran, half-jumped over the earthling. "You thought it would be that easy? Ha! Twenty Menthol Cools couldn't get my eyes shined, but they could get me all kinds of nifty enhancements." He used one of the blades to lift up his shirt, revealing not armor plating, but an actual steel plate grafted into his skin. "And yet, with all that money, I see you still couldn't buy yourself some actual skill, or a decent face for that matter." quipped Sparda. With a primal scream, the psychotic Etoh rushed to attack. Sparda side-stepped the obvious move and ran over to the window. "What's the matter? 20 menthols couldn't buy you a nice male prostitute?" Etoh again lunged, 'Now I've got him, hope you like shooting through a plate-glass window!' thought Sparda. Etoh stopped short however, and lifted his left hand; the blades literally shot forward, each one connected to the hand by a chain. Sparda leaned back, propping himself up with his hand, it was too slow however, and Sparda received three slashes across the torso for his efforts. Etoh pushed a button on his wrist which retracted the chains back into his arm "I'm better then you give me credit for, you stupid earth-born scum. Better then you certainly!" Sparda burst to his feet and reached for a silver tray, which he threw at Etoh. As the tray flew into Etoh's face, Sparda also removed a hidden knife from its sheath on his leg, and threw it into the deranged man's face. "That's actual French silver" Sparda said as he lifted Etoh's body and tossed it out of the window "keep it."

Clap.

Clap.

Clap.

Sparda turned to see Riddick, leaning against the doorframe and clapping. "Oh Crap."


End file.
